Bonds
by Sanjuno Shori Niko
Summary: Enma Daioh has gotten tired of waiting for his brat son to get a mate. So he sets Koenma up... with Yusuke. Hidden feelings surface as the Reikai Prince & Tantei commit to a bonding ceremony. Botan gets a show & Enma gloats. Things will never be the same


Bonds

A Yuu Yuu Hakushou Fanfiction

By: Sanjuno Shori Niko

Rating: R

Pairings: Koenma/Yusuke, talk of Hiei/Kurama and Kuwabara+Yukina

Warnings: YAOI, bloodletting, brief talk of M-preg, and Enma Daioh being a manipulative bastard.

-

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I _like_ the Koenma/Yusuke pairing. It probably helps that there are so few people writing this pairing that the good fics are easy to find… seeing as the majority of the stuff posted is decent and reasonably believable. I decided to make my own attempt at writing the pairing. So here goes.

-

**_Bonds_**

-

The almighty Lord of the Underworld, King of the Dead, Ruler of the Reikai, his all-powerful hugeness Enma Daioh-sama was, to put it lightly, a wee bit put out. The current reason for his ire was, as per usual, his only son, the junior Lord of the Dead, De Facto Head of the Gates of Judgment, and Prince of the Reikai, Koenma Daioh-sama. The brat that seemed to exist only to piss his father off and provide a convenient scapegoat for any backlogged paperwork.

Like many other highly privileged families Enma Daioh and his son did not have a very close relationship. However, Enma Daioh did care for his only son, he did want the best for him, and he damned well knew what was best for his boy. So like any self respecting Ruler of the Dead he had a very skilled prophetess, specialized in finding the signs for a newborns one true love, attend the birth of his son. He had waited for more than five hundred years for his son to find his soul mate, but since the boy hardly ever left his office the chances of him going out and finding the indicated true love for himself seemed slim to none. Enma Daioh had been called many things in the course of his long existence, but he had never been known as a patient being. So he had taken it upon himself to figure out the clues that indicated exactly who his son's future love was. The key to his son's future happiness was simple; all he had to do was decipher the verse given by the prophetess.

"_One who knows Death twice-over,  
One who hath three lives,  
One who hath two faces,  
One who gives the ne'er dying life,  
One for whom Shinigami fights."_

Simple yes, but who the hell was it! The first two lines seem to indicate a soul currently living its third life, and the third line about two faces must mean a shape shifter, a demon then. But a human actor could also fit the verse. But which was it? And what, then, did the fourth line mean? How do you give life to something that never dies? And in the entire five hundred plus span of his sons existence the boy had never fought him about anything!

Except…

Except for the existence of his little pet project, what did he call them? The Reikai Tantei, that was it. It was the only thing that his brat seemed to enjoy, running that little circus of his… Pitiful really, a pair of convicted Youkai criminals, a really stupid ningen, with a punk half-breed as their leader.

Bah, he was getting off topic; he needed to find his son's intended soul mate. The prophecy could not be wrong, the same line of Seers had predicted his falling in love with Koenma's mother, so there was no mistake in the verse itself, perhaps he was going about this the wrong way. Enma sighed and shifted in his chair, glowering at the scroll holding the prediction. He had briefly thought once, a long time ago, that Botan might have been the one the text spoke of. Thankfully for all concerned, the affection between the two was only familial, and not of a romantic or sexual nature.

It was forbidden for Koenma to become involved with any of the Spirit Guides, for the combination of death oriented energies produced a terrible backlash that usually resulted in the Guide's energies being drained to the point of erasure and death. Even if that did not occur, Spirit Guides were infertile with other inhabitants of the Reikai anyway.

That immediately crossed Botan off the list; the Prophetess had assured him that children could come of the union. His line removed childbearing capabilities from his progeny, meaning that his son's mate would have to be the one who bore the children. So he could cross any male off his list of Koenma's potential mates.

Or could he…?

Some Youkai had the ability to produce children with members of the same sex, take the Youko, or the Koorime as examples. And if he was correct in his guess that his sons mate-to-be was a Youkai, then perhaps he had overlooked something. If his memory wasn't mistaken his son had a pair of Koorime siblings and a Youko working for him right now…

Koenma had sent him a report on the incident with the three forbidden items hadn't he? Ah, there it was, and here is the file on his current Tantei group. Hmm…

The forbidden child might be right, but then again so could the Youko. However neither completely fit the verse, the koorime male had two forms, but the youko had three. And while the Youko had given life to a would-be stillborn human infant by taking it over, he hadn't actually died before he did. So neither rang true, both were lacking something. But who was it then…?

Still mulling it over the large kami began to read the file in his hands, they were an interesting assortment of characters he had to give them that at least. Especially the leader, Uramishi Yusuke, died before his time and had been put back, thus awakening his demonic heritage enough that his Reiki power could be accessed. Continued to grow stronger as he went on, carrying out his assignments as one of Koenma's Reikai Tantei, the egg from his trial eventually hatched into a Reikai phoenix. Yusuke later discovered his blood connection to the Demon Lord Raizen, after he died again for what was supposed to really be the last time but in truth the incident only acted to shock his demon heart into activation.

Clipped inside the file were pictures, Enma glanced absently at the images of Yusuke in his human and demon forms then stopped and looked more carefully. Two faces, two deaths, alive three times: One life as a human, one as a tantei, and one as a demon. A phoenix always returns to life if it dies and this one was created from Uramishi's karma, so that's giving life to the never dying, and Koenma screamed bloody murder to get permission to restart the Tantei…

Bugger it; the half-breed fits all the criteria except… human males can't bear children. The senior God of Death frowned as another fact surfaced from his lengthy memory, but he was related to Raizen, and since his second death Uramishi was physically a full demon, especially when he changed forms. Raizen's line was incredibly strong as the kami recalled, it has lasted by far the longest out of any of the other major demon families because all of his lineage, male or female, could both spawn and bear children.

Well now…

He might be wrong, but… something told him that this was it. That this was the right choice; he finally had the right answer.

Enma Daioh sat back in his seat and roared with mirth, a gut-busting laugh emerging that shook the rafters.

Oh by all rights he should be furious that his son was destined to be with a bastard half-breed, but Uramishi was potentially one of the most powerful creatures next to a god that had ever been born. His human upbringing made him less likely to have the twisted drive to control everything that most demons of his strength would have, and he was a pretty boy to boot, exactly his son's type. Now, Enma could just let things go at their own pace but knowing his son as he did, it was highly likely Koenma would sit on his hands and ignore his feelings until something drastic happened to force the brat into acting on his emotions.

That would not do at all.

Enma thought about his options for a moment, then he reached for a pen and some paper, his son needed just a small push in the right direction. If he was right, and it was unlikely that he was wrong, this would be enough to set things in motion. If his son failed to get the hint he would have to arrange something else. He would see his boy mated if he had to tie the brat to the bed himself.

No, Enma Daioh never was a kami known for his patience.

-

Koenma looked up from his desk of paperwork when a knock came at his door.

"Hai, come in."

George walked into the room, a sealed envelope held up in one blue hand.

"Koenma-sama, you have a letter from your father."

"Arigatou George, just put it on the desk."

Once the blue skinned oni had left the office Koenma reached for the letter laying in front of him. Opening it he scanned the contents, and went abruptly pale. Rereading the letter with more care Koenma calmly refolded it and slid the letter back into the envelope before carefully filing it in a drawer of his desk. The godlings movements were those of a person handling something potentially, and lethally, explosive. Gently folding his hands on the desk in front of him Koenma stared woodenly at the far wall.

He was still like that when George came in to inform him of his father's arrival. Koenma nodded, he had been told as such in the missive. The Reikai prince looked up as his father entered his office, the first real movement he had made since putting the letter away.

"Koenma."

The Prince of the Underworld blinked and looked up.

"Father."

"Stop playing around boy. Get rid of that infantile seeming."

Saying nothing Koenma stood up and shifted to his adult form.

"You received my orders."

"I did."

"Then you know what you must do."

"…"

Koenma frowned and looked to the side.

"Answer me boy!"

Glaring at his father Koenma folded his arms.

"I know what you ordered me to do, but I have to question your reasons."

"Oh?"

"Hai! I see no need for such," Koenma fumbled for the proper words, "such drastic measures!"

"He is too strong to be left loose. As the situation is now Uramishi is a danger to our work."

"Yusuke's not anything like that! He would not betray me!"

A very passionate denial, casual use of a given name, Enma gloated internally but remained unmoved on the outside.

"What you think does not matter. You will either makes certain of Uramishi Yusuke's loyalty beyond any question or you will disband the Reikai Tantei team and rid them of any knowledge they have of Inner Reikai secrets. Understood?"

"Yes, that much I can understand, but why do I have to have sex with Yusuke!"

"Because, you ignorant child, bonded to you using that method he is of no use to any other."

"Father, forgive my insolence, but have you gone completely insane!"

The conversation degenerated into one hell of an argument from there.

-

Enma smirked to himself, his son had ranted, loudly inquired as to the state of his mental health, and demanded that he turn over whichever substances he had taken before writing his order. Enma had simply waited his son's ire out and restated his demands. He had not been planning on going to see his son until he had finished writing the letter. He had decided to show up personally, because knowing Koenma the boy would put things off indefinitely, citing other priorities as excuses unless Enma made his intentions on this matter clear. As it was, Botan was even now on her way to collect Uramishi for his meeting with Koenma.

Enma grinned in self-satisfaction. His son would either take Uramishi Yusuke as his own, or risk losing him forever. Enma would not allow that to happen of course, his son's future was too important to leave everything to chance, but Koenma did not need to know that.

The brat did not need to know about the small 'True Emotion' spell Enma had left behind as insurance either.

-

_1, 2, 3, … 10, 11, 12, turn. 1, 2, 3, … 10, 11, 12, turn._

Koenma paced, thoughts whirling crazily as he went over his conversation with his father for what seemed like the hundredth time. It remained unchanged. It was so unreal he expected to wake up at any moment, or have Botan jump out from behind the furniture and scream 'Got ya!'

This was no hallucination.

He had to either commit himself to a bonding ceremony with Yusuke, or he would lose his entire team. The demons would be returned to the Makai and the entire team would have their knowledge of the Reikai permanently erased… including their memories of each other. Koenma felt something twist painfully in his chest at the thought of being able to watch his closest and only friends, aside from Botan, go on with their lives as if nothing had ever happened, while he retained his memories, but was forbidden to act on that knowledge.

The only other option though…

Koenma shivered, as he remembered the details of the particular bond his father had insisted on. It was nigh unbreakable, permanent, and very strong. Those reasons are what made his father demand he make use of the Tama-bond. It was just like his father to use something that personal as a means to his own ends, without thought for those he used or the pain they may suffer.

The act of Bonding to another was incredibly intimate. Mind, soul, and spirit would be irrevocably merged, they would share energy, emotions, and after a time, even thoughts. There was also a strong physical component involved with the Tama-bond. Koenma would also have to take Yusuke as his own, repeatedly, until the bond settled down from the initial merge. Indeed, the bond would ensure that he would want nothing more than to stay as close to Yusuke as possible until it had finished forming.

Koenma's eyes glazed as he imagined _Yusuke lying nude on his bed, skin shimmering with exertion. The demon's expressive eyes darkened with emotion as he arched his body into the kami's touch, full lips parted in a moan as his head fell back on the pillows, loose hair a fan of black silk against the satin of the coverlets… _

Bad Kami! Bad!

Koenma shook his head, as if attempting to dislodge the image that had insisted on tormenting him since he first read his fathers surprising order. It was not that he was disgusted by the thought, not at all! Koenma simply could not bear to force Yusuke into making that decision. Having grown up human Yusuke just would not understand the full implications of the bond, and truthfully, the Prince of the Reikai did not want to think about how Yusuke would react to the thought of having sex with Koenma.

But oh, if only it were possible…

-

Yusuke stumbled out of his room yawning loudly and knuckling his eyes. He made his way into the bathroom and shut the door. A minute later the sounds of a running shower could be heard.

A half-hour later a damp, much refreshed, and only slightly more coherent Yusuke found himself staring blankly at an empty bottle of hair gel. His brain finally kicked in enough for him to remember that he had run out yesterday morning and had forgotten to go buy more. Yusuke shrugged, and then winced; his entire body felt like a mass of Youkai inflicted pains and bruises, with cramps in his gut and pounding in his head from too many battles in a row, combined with too little food and rest. The last few weeks seemed to have been nothing more than one mission after the other. Though they had finally taken care of the ringleader a couple days ago, so the youkai problem would probably die down until the power vacuum was filled.

Grumbling to himself about inconsiderate enemies, Yusuke grabbed a few painkillers and wandered into the kitchen for some food to get rid of the medicinal aftertaste. Carrying his ill-gotten gains with him he checked the messages on the answering machine. A recorded scolding from Keiko reminding him to do his schoolwork made the teen grin and shake his head.

Despite what everyone thought, given that he and the human girl were 'soul partners', Yusuke and Keiko were not romantically involved. They were best friends, siblings, and partners. They loved each other but they were not in love with each other. A huge distinction that many people failed to realize. Perhaps if he had remained human and never discovered his demon heritage, they would have married and lived long, happy lives together, but that would never happen now that he was Raizen's heir apparent. Too much had happened for Yusuke to ever be satisfied with the human life that Keiko needed and desired.

Yusuke supposed that it was a good thing that they never really started dating; it would be hard enough to watch Keiko die while he remained young. It would probably have been unbearable if they had become lovers.

With nothing else to catch his interest he wandered back into his room to get dressed, kicking discarded beer cans out of the way as he went. He grinned; his mom was out sharking the Yakuza for cash again no doubt. Humming now that the painkillers were kicking in and his headache diminishing, Yusuke grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top before flopping back onto his bed with a sigh. He closed his eyes and stretched, thankful for the break in what seemed to be an endless run of Youkai threats.

His relaxation was rather rudely interrupted by a solid knock on his window. Groaning Yusuke opened his eyes and looked up at his ceiling with a pained expression. His exhaustion had reached the point where he needed painkillers for a headache because his healing was so slowed down. He was so not up to another mission.

"Not again."

He rolled off his bed with a heavy sigh and opened the window, grinning weakly at the ferry girl sitting on her oar outside.

"Hey Botan-chan, how's tricks? Another mission?"

"Konnichi wa Yusuke-kun. Don't worry, I'm not here to give you a mission this time, Koenma-sama needs to see you."

"Ah, all right then."

Yusuke climbed out his window and onto the oar with ease born of long practice, puzzling over the blue haired guide's unusually subdued demeanour. Before he could ask Botan what was wrong though, she shot off into the sky and into the swirling vortex that led to the Reikai. After they arrived Botan rushed him to Koenma's office without speaking, disappearing as soon as he came to a stop in front of the familiar doors.

Confused over her behaviour Yusuke just shrugged philosophically, knocked and walked into Koenma's office without waiting for an answer.

"Yo boss, you wanted to see me?"

Koenma looked up from watching his feet wear a furrow in the floor.

"Yes, Yusuke, take a seat please."

The kami waved a hand absentmindedly at the chairs in front of his desk before seating himself at it. Yusuke wondered if everybody in the Reikai was acting weird today, or if it was just the ones he knew, but sat anyway.

"So what's up? Why am I here if there's no mission?"

Koenma sighed and rubbed his temples, wondering where to start. He could not meet Yusuke's eyes as he plunged ahead.

"That's the thing Uramishi-san, there will be no more missions."

"What are you talking about, there are always more missions, are you sending us on vacation or something?"

"Iie, Uramishi-san…"

Koenma was still avoiding looking directly at his Tantei and thus missed the youth's confusion over Koenma's continued use of the formal address.

"There will be no more missions. Ever. I'm disbanding the Reikai Tantei."

Yusuke blinked in shock, shaking his head and wiggling a finger in one ear.

"Say again?"

Koenma sighed and rubbed his forehead with one hand, it would not be any easier to say the second time.

"I said that I have no other choice than to fire you."

Well there was one other choice, but he was not going to tell Yusuke about that…

"Bullshit."

Yusuke glared at Koenma as the godling choked and stared at the youth.

"… Nani!"

"You're hiding something from me, just like you always do. Now spit it out, what's the other option you're too chicken-shit to tell me about?"

Koenma stared wide-eyed at the other boy for a moment before his eyes narrowed, and he stood, shifting to fully face Yusuke as he did, gold eyes glittering coldly while a dark emotion crossed his features.

"You really want to know?"

The kami stalked around the large, paper-covered desk and Yusuke instinctively scrambled to his feet as Koenma drew closer. Yusuke blinked as his back hit the wall, surprised to find that he had retreated from the irate Koenma without realizing it. Koenma pressed closer, trapping the other boy against the wall with his body.

This close, Koenma could see the swirls of crimson fire amid the coal darkness that made up Yusuke's eyes.

This close, Yusuke realized that Koenma had a few inches in height on him in his older form. The half-breed shivered as metallic gold eyes burned into his; so close he could feel the heat radiating from Koenma's body.

"Ah…"

As Koenma caught that tiny exclamation in his mouth, Yusuke realized for the first time since he first walked into the office that Koenma was wearing his pacifier around his neck on a cord, instead of in his mouth like usual. Then Yusuke's bemused brain caught up with the rest of him, cheerfully informing him that, yeah, Koenma really is kissing you and hey, hasn't sucking on that silly thing for so long made him really talented with his mouth?

Yusuke's startled gasp was muffled against the kami's crushing lips and despite his shock at his employer's actions the demon in him responded to the forceful advance.

Enthusiastically.

But before Yusuke could manage a proper response Koenma jerked his head back, glaring at the demon as if it was somehow Yusuke's fault that the kami had lost control. Koenma's words hissed across Yusuke's face as the young god started speaking.

"My father, in his infinite wisdom, has decided that you're too much of a risk to be left loose. So I have a choice of either performing a Tama-bond with you or disbanding the Tantei. I'm not willing to force you into doing that just so that my father can get control over you. Your minds will be wiped of all knowledge of the Reikai and your powers suppressed. The demons will be returned to the Makai once Botan collects the tools lent to you over the past few years."

Struggling with other words that want to break free -words like 'I'm sorry', 'please', 'stay with me', and 'I want you.' - Koenma released Yusuke and stepped away, directing his gaze at the far side of the office. Yusuke slumped against the wall for support, his knees having somehow turned to jelly, and stared at Koenma with wide eyes.

Koenma glanced at Yusuke and had to look away, loose hair, wide eyes and flushed cheeks entirely too reminiscent of his earlier daydream for his comfort. The kami retreated behind his desk to put some distance between himself and the object of his sudden new desire. Damn his father for planting this idea in his head, and damn Yusuke for being so attractive. He had to get his Tantei -former Tantei, he corrected himself - away from him and out of his office before he did something that he probably… would not regret.

"Is my breath that horrible or am I just that bad at kissing?"

"Yusuke, be serious. I sorry I did that to you. Now I think that it's time you left. Botan will handle things after you get back home."

Silence, then…

"… Do you really hate me that much?"

"Nani?"

Koenma whipped around to stare at Yusuke in shock, but this time it was the other boy who was looking away.

"You won't look at me, and you'd rather fire me than sleep with me, even under Enma Daioh's orders, and you want to make me forget you completely."

Shocked disbelief replaced the careful coldness of Koenma's former expression.

"That's… I… Do you even know what a Tama-bond is!"

Yusuke still refused to look at him.

"… Hai."

Barely spoken loud enough for him to hear, but that one small word is like a blow to the gut.

"Yusuke…"

"Raizen explained the Bonds to me once, since he knew that as a human I wouldn't know about them, and if I wanted to take over from him one day I had to know certain things. And I Witnessed for Hiei and Kurama when they Bonded."

"Yusuke..."

"I like being a Tantei, even when the demons are coming so fast I can barely catch my breath, I like knowing that I'm doing something worthwhile with my life. I like knowing you, and Botan, and all the others. I like watching Kurama ply Hiei with ice cream until he can't move so that Kuwabara can hold Yukina's hand without getting killed. I like getting dead drunk after we win a really tough fight and patch each other up. I like getting taunted by Genkai when we wake up with hangovers and she's forcing us to train anyway. I like working for you. I don't want to have to give that up, I don't want Hiei and Kurama and Kuwabara and Yukina to get split up. I don't want things to change, Koenma… I just can't accept that this is the end."

"Yusuke… you do realize, the Tama-bond is… permanent. What about Keiko?"

Soft voice, gentle now that he's heard the hitch in the others words, felt the pain at the thought of losing something more precious than anything else he had left to lose.

"Keiko and I have talked about us already, not long after I… after my demon blood woke up all the way. We might have been able to make it work if I'd stayed human, but now we aren't what each other needs. Not anymore… We still love each other, but we aren't in love. I don't know if we ever really were."

"Yusuke I… I'm sorry."

A dry, hollow laugh and it was wrong. So very wrong that the other should be hurting this way, hurting because of him. So Koenma went back to where Yusuke was still slumped against the wall, defensive hunch of his shoulders painful to see. The kami gathered his demon in his arms and did his best to soothe the hurts he had caused.

"I'm so sorry."

Yusuke did nothing for an eternal moment, remaining stiff in the god's arms. Then slowly, as if he was fighting the desire, he turned into the embrace, relaxing into Koenma's hold, tucking his head under the taller male's chin with a soft, unconscious sound of contentment.

"Sorry enough to, to think about it? About wanting me?"

It should not be so uncertain, that voice. Not like the battle demon at all, to be so hesitant, or to show such vulnerability to another.

"I don't have to, I'm not at all unwilling to bond with you Yusuke, I only refused because I thought that you wouldn't want to chain yourself to me like that."

"I…"

Yusuke hesitated, and drew back only enough to look up at the young kami, demon bright-dark eyes intense, as if in battle, as he recalled with vivid clarity the feel of Koenma's lips on his. He measured that strange, shocking, thrilling warmth against the sickening chill at the thought of not being a tantei… and made his choice.

"I want it."

Koenma gazed back at Yusuke, his face impassive, but his grip tightened, letting the demon know that the other was not unaffected by what was happening.

"… Well then, if you're certain."

"I'm sure."

This kiss, their second, is… softer, less fierce, but deeper. Slow, slick slide of tongues as an offer is given and accepted. Yusuke's arms went up around Koenma's shoulders as the young god wrapped his around the demon's waist. The strange wrongness of Yusuke's pain faded, only to be replaced by a hunger. Strange and new, but very, very right in a way that's almost painfully perfect to them both.

Yusuke liked the fact that he could rest his entire weight on Koenma. With the kami he could just relax and stop fighting everything. He liked how Koenma held him closer, as if to take Yusuke into himself and keep him safe forever. He felt able, for the first time, to let someone else figure things out. It felt like freedom, to give over to Koenma like that. And Yusuke had to sigh and press sweetly closer, silently trusting Koenma to show him the way.

Koenma liked that he could wrap his arms around Yusuke as tightly as he wanted without worry. He liked the way Yusuke had to lean up into the kiss, and the kami wondered at the softness being shown by a demon that he has only ever seen as hard, tough even when he was human. He liked the way Yusuke's hair fell into his eyes when it was down. Koenma liked the way Yusuke relaxed into his arms and moulded to his body. And he felt a rush of belonging, and he knew that he would have found a way to keep Yusuke with him, even if the other youth hadn't agreed to bond with him. It was a shock to the young god, the rush of sudden fierce, possessive emotion that he had not known he felt, and he knew then, that he would never allow his father to use Yusuke in whatever he was planning. He would keep Yusuke safe from all the things that the demon couldn't fight.

Koenma's arms tightened around Yusuke's waist to pull him up against his body, and the kiss intensified, the god's mouth hot and aggressive on the demon's.

Yusuke pushed against Koenma with a gasp, tearing his mouth away from the kami's as he was shoved up against the wall and one of the shinigami's legs was pressed insistently between his thighs. Another soft cry fell from the teen's lips as the proof of his desire was trapped against Koenma's hip. Yusuke arched up into the pressure, keening low in his throat. His head fell back and hit the wall with a soft thud.

Koenma tasted the line of Yusuke's jaw, laying insistent kisses into his new lover's skin as he moved his mouth down the demon's neck. The young kami savoured each small noise of pleasure his actions elicited, slightly surprised that Yusuke would submit to him in this way. But it made a strange kind of sense. Yusuke may have worn his heart on his sleeve, but he ran from his softer feelings, hiding behind a mask of punk arrogance. As a result he was a person who waited for others to take action in a relationship, submitting to the desires of another. That was probably why his relationship with Keiko never went beyond friendship.

The heat rose between the two youths as Koenma slid one arm up to hold the back of Yusuke's head and fit the other in the small of the demons back, palm sliding over the curve of his rear.

They kissed again and Yusuke's hands fisted in the kami's robes, legs falling open to fit Koenma closer. Their arousal's pressing together through layers of cloth and denim, causing both to moan against the others mouth.

Then the door opened and Botan walked in.

"Gomen ne, Koenma-sama! I was agk-!"

The ferry girl's words were strangled into silence at the sight she had walked in on. The young ruler had their mutual friend pressed against the wall of his office, and they had been in the middle of a rather pornographic kiss when she had first entered. All that could be seen of Yusuke was part of his face and one glazed eye; Koenma's draping robes hid the rest of him.

While Botan gaped Koenma opened his eyes -he didn't remember closing them- and looked over his shoulder.

"Ah, Botan, there you are. Would you please go and inform my father that the Reikai Tantei will be continuing with their service to me? Oh, and please let the others know that Yusuke and I will be… unavailable for the next few days."

Botan nodded mutely before turning and leaving the room. The god's eyes were unusually bright, she had noticed, and he was breathing faster than normal. She suddenly broke into giggles, clapping her hand over her mouth. 'Unavailable for a few days!' Happy now that the burden of losing her friends was gone the blue haired girl bounced off to deliver her messages.

-

Enma smirked, leaned back in his chair, and congratulated himself as Botan left his office. He knew he was right! The god of the underworld gloated. Never let anyone say he never did anything for his brat's benefit. He would have to find some way to rub in the fact that father knew best.

But that could wait until after the honeymoon. Koenma could take a vacation for a while, to spend some time with his new Bonded.

Now what to get them as a Bonding gift?

-

Koenma turned back to Yusuke once he saw Botan leave. The god was actually glad for the interruption, as it calmed him down enough that he was able to think about more than just taking Yusuke against the wall. While the idea had merit, it was not the best place for Yusuke's first time -Koenma was very certain that Yusuke had never been with a man before, much less anybody else. The other youth was far too wary of committing to relationships to be anything but a virgin. Although Yusuke was capable of many things, a casual fling was not one of them, nor was the wall the place for a Bonding.

"Come on, let's go somewhere with more privacy."

"A-aa."

Koenma moved away and Yusuke followed, taking in hand the hand that the kami held out to him as they moved to the wall behind Koenma's desk. Koenma pushed a spot on the wall that looked no different from any other part and a section of the blank surface smoothly opened up into a doorway. The two men moved down the hallway lit by glowing blue lamps, eventually coming out from behind a curtain in an elegantly appointed bedroom. Yusuke looked around with interest, before his eyes fixed on the large bed that dominated the room.

"Yours?"

"Hm? Oh the room? Hai, it's mine."

Koenma's attention had been drawn to the small side table next to his bed where a knife, a red braided cord, and a small unassuming bottle sat. His mind went immediately to the smug, secret smile his father had worn when the older god had left his office earlier that day. Bastard had probably known that this would happen and wasn't taking any chances that the bond may not occur.

That thought made him wary, and he quickly scanned everything for tampering. All he found was the residue of a spell. Nothing big, just a cantrip that only allowed true words to be spoken and true feelings to be expressed, bringing buried desires to the surface. It had his father's energy signature all over it.

Damn him! His father would do anything to get his way!

At least it was nothing harmful; in fact, it was probably the reason Yusuke had been so vulnerable back in the office. The spell removed all his walls; he had no choice but to feel and express his emotions and thoughts to there fullest.

"So, um, what do we do now? Aren't there some words that we're supposed to say or something? I know that Kurama and Hiei did when I Witnessed for them."

Koenma was jolted from his thoughts by Yusuke's voice. He had been silent too long, glaring into the air, Yusuke had gotten nervous.

"Iie, the speeches and vows are only for things like commitment ceremonies, which is what a Witness is needed for. The actual rituals involved in the Bonds have no words that I know of."

"Oh. So what do I do?"

"Well first we will have to remove our clothing…"

"… Okay."

Koenma jerked when hands took off his scarf.

"Yusuke?"

"I thought you said that we had to get naked?"

Koenma saw the impish smile and had to grin back, glad to see signs of the Yusuke he knew in this shy boy who was to be his lover. Saying nothing Koenma let his thoughts on his father's interference go, and replied by pulling Yusuke's top free of his jeans and sliding his hands under the material. Yusuke gasped at the contact of skin on skin and increased his efforts to rid Koenma of his clothes.

He was soon muttering death threats as he struggled to find just how the hell Koenma's robes came off. The kami laughed and pressed his hands up Yusuke's sides, removing the demon's shirt. Koenma then aided with the removal of the coverings of his own upper portion. Yusuke tugged helpfully, and soon the young god was bared to the waist.

Yusuke's nuzzled the warm skin revealed to him, pleasantly surprised to find that Koenma was just as muscled as he was, if not more so. Either the god had a power that kept him fit or he actually did more than just stamp papers when the Tantei weren't watching. Considering the impressive girth of Enma Daioh senior, Yusuke thought it far more likely that Koenma worked out.

Koenma stroked his new lover's bare back as small kisses were rained on his collarbones, content to take things slowly. His body may be screaming to just tear Yusuke's clothes off, throw him down on the bed, and take him until they were both too exhausted to continue, but Koenma's mind knew that there would be time enough for that later. Right now their main focus had to be on establishing the start of the bond.

Yusuke's thoughts were nowhere near so deep, his mind still far more greatly affected by the spell left behind by Enma Daioh. All that he could think about was how glad he was that Koenma hadn't turned him down. Sure, he'd entertained the occasional daydream about his handsome boss, and more than a few wetdreams. Who wouldn't? But the thought had never occurred to him that more than a fantasy could happen between them.

Hands tilted his face up and Koenma was kissing him again. Yusuke made a greedy noise and rose up on his toes, striving to deepen the contact. Lost in the haze of sensation created by the feel of his new lover's bare skin against his as they pressed together Yusuke paid little attention when Koenma walked him towards them bed.

The edge of the mattress connected with the backs of his knees and he was pushed down onto the soft surface.

"Oi!"

"Hush, it's easier to get your pants off this way."

Yusuke blushed, causing Koenma to smirk despite himself as he lifted one foot and pulled off Yusuke's shoe. Tossing the item over his shoulder Koenma pulled the other one off and threw it in the vague direction of the first. Putting one knee on the bed for better balance, Koenma reached for the front of Yusuke's jeans.

Yusuke bit his lip and fought to keep from moaning, his hips moving of their own volition. It was a relief when the small, brushing touches against his groin stopped. Koenma pulled the demon's now undone jeans off, raising an eyebrow over what he discovered.

"Going commando?"

"Nani? Oh. I hadn't really expected to be going anywhere today."

"I see."

Yusuke shrugged and suddenly twisted, knocking Koenma down and flipping them so that the demon sat on top.

"Your turn!"

Yusuke was pleased to find that Koenma's pants were far less complicated than his shirts, the only trouble being that he'd forgotten to remove the kami's foot wear first. Cursing he dropped off the side of the bed, pulling off the shoes and pants in a flurry of frustrated hormonal activity. Koenma sat up to watch the action, finding that he really didn't mind watching Yusuke do whatever he wanted, just as long as the other youth did it naked. Pleased with himself, Yusuke looked up at Koenma.

And stared.

The young demon swallowed nervously, his mouth suddenly dry.

Yusuke was kneeling on the floor at Koenma's feet, face to, well; let's just say that Yusuke had just been confronted with several hard facts about Koenma that he'd never really given much attention to.

Very hard.

Big too.

Um…

cough!

…

Koenma cleared his throat, watching with amusement as Yusuke dragged adorably wide eyes away from the kami's groin and up to his face. He held out a hand, pulling Yusuke back up onto the bed and stealing another kiss. Koenma had to wonder what would have happened if he'd left Yusuke to snap out of it on his own, because the demon was now trying his best to swallow the god's tongue.

Yusuke pressed closer, feeling the hard shaft of his lover pressing up behind his balls, as one of Koenma's hands gripped his hip while the other slid down the underside of his thigh. Yusuke whimpered and shivered in place on Koenma's lap.

Koenma moaned, wondering for a brief second if he was right about his guesses concerning Yusuke's experience. Shrugging it off the god flipped them and pressed Yusuke back into the pillows. Yusuke responded by wrapping arms and legs around his employer and arching up. Koenma moaned again before pulling back from the kiss and holding Yusuke's face between his hands.

"Koenmaaa..."

"Shh, shh. Calm down, we need to do this right."

Koenma slipped free of the sweetly clinging hands long enough to grab the knife and cord from his bedside table. Yusuke lay still, panting slightly, hard pressed to keep the small needy sounds from leaving his throat as he watched Koenma lift the two items for him to see.

"Are you ready for the next step?"

Koenma searched for any hesitance in Yusuke's expression, but the youkai simply sat up so that he could look directly into Koenma's eyes.

"What do we do?"

"I'll tell you, but first I have to know if you're ready for this. This is your last possible chance to back out Yusuke. After this point there's no turning back. You have to be certain."

Yusuke's expression was solemn as he considered Koenma's words. The kami searched the others face for signs of conflict, but all he found was the fighter's trademarked determination, tinged with slight anticipation.

"I'm ready Koenma, I won't lose my way of life or my friends. You're one of my friends. I like you, I respect you, and I find you damned attractive. I'm not rushing into this blind, Koenma. I know what we're getting into here and I don't regret agreeing to do this. I may not like the fact that we basically have no other choice but I trust you enough that I know we can make this work."

Here the demon shrugged, obviously embarrassed by his speech but still trying to make his point.

"We've known each other for a while now Koenma. I've worked for you for more than three years, and from what I can see, at least I know that life with you'll be interesting."

Koenma nodded slowly, reaching out to cup one cheek. Yusuke stopped talking, holding Koenma's hand to his face with both of his.

"I know Yusuke, I feel the same. We may not have a choice in this, but we can make it work. There have been other unions with much less foundation than ours have. I also consider you a friend. I trust, respect and admire you. I promise that I'll do my best to make this work for both of us."

"I know you will Koenma."

Yusuke looked at Koenma quietly, a soft smile tugging the corners of his mouth. The urgency from earlier was gone, leaving behind a strange expectancy that Yusuke was thankful for. It made the reality of their situation much clearer, but it was better than letting things continue in frenzy. It felt more like they were choosing to do this, just the two of them, together, instead of it being something that was happening in the heat of the moment.

Koenma smiled back before leaning forward to lay a soft kiss on the corner of Yusuke's mouth. He turned into it, bringing his mouth into full contact with the young kami's, sighing when Koenma pulled away. The knife and cord were held up again.

"We will have to share blood to begin the bond, and the cut has to follow the lifeline, here to here."

Koenma demonstrated the path the knife must follow by tracing the tip of the blade along his lifeline, down the centre of his palm, and finally up the inside of his forearm to the crease. Yusuke watched carefully, chewing on his lip.

"It looks dangerous."

Koenma sighed softly, raking his free hand through his dark-honey hair.

"It's supposed to show that the participants each give their lives to the other. Out of all the bonds, the Tama-bond requires the most blood. It's the reason why it's so potent. Anyway, after we make the cuts we have to tie our arms together with the cord. The magic of the Bond will keep us from bleeding to death."

"Fun. I suppose we'd be better off just getting it over with, ne?"

Koenma looked at Yusuke and chuckled, shaking his head.

"I suppose we probably should."

Handing the cord to Yusuke Koenma steeled himself and quickly cut along the path he had just shown the demon. The kami hissed at the pain, and then watched the blood spill over in fascination.

Yusuke quickly took the blade from Koenma and cut his own arm, sucking in a breath at the sharp burn. Wasting no time they pressed their hands and arms together, using their uninjured hands to wind the cord around their clasped hands and down their arms.

Once the cord was tied off Koenma pulled Yusuke against him, kissing him fiercely and laying them both down. Words welled up in him from nowhere, and he spoke in time with Yusuke.

"_I Bind you to me,  
As I Bind myself to you,  
Flesh to Flesh,  
Mind to Mind,  
Soul to Soul,  
Heart to Heart.  
Let all know that we Two are One,  
In Thought, Word, Emotion and Deed.  
So thus you are Bound to me.  
So thus I am Bound to you.  
I am ever yours,  
You are ever mine."_

Yusuke gasped, feeling an indescribable force take hold of him. His voice felt like it should be hard to find, but the words seemed to come out with no effort made on his part, merging with Koenma's voice as he and the kami spoke in tandem.

They both shook, feeling the swirl of power the signalled the forming of the spiritual half of the bond surge through them, around, between, inside the two. Emotions, snippets of thought, memories, energy, nothing was left out, everything they were became shared.

Koenma saw as Yusuke grew up, saw his mother, his friends, and his enemies, experienced his deaths, shared his triumphs, thrilled in the heat of battle, the rush of challenge. He saw his first meeting with Yusuke from the others point of view, saw the first time the kami showed up in his teenage form. Felt the shock, the growing attraction hidden beneath bravado. Felt respect, loyalty, friendship, awe, desire, pride, faith, lust, hope, determination, and courage. He knew of the nights Yusuke woke to shaking limbs and sticky sheets, Koenma's name on his lips. He knew of the longing the other felt, growing from apathy to friendship to... fierce, possessive, wild, yet sweet, gentle, inviting all at once. Koenma was unexpectedly humbled. Desire, lust, these could have been anticipated but... love. Love was an unexpected; he had not dared to hope for this gift. Yusuke's energy surged within the kami again; bright and burning and wild like a tempest storm in his soul. Koenma drew his mate closer. The youkai warrior was his! May the fates have mercy on the souls of any who would dare to take his beloved from him!

Yusuke saw only flashes, moments of the young kami's much longer life speeding across his mind. He saw the intimidating presence of Enma Daioh, friendships, Botan, knew the loneliness of responsibility, the pain of betrayal, the heavy burden of knowledge. Yusuke experienced Koenma's struggles, knew his frustrations, shared in his fleeting, guilty joy over sneaking away from his duties to feel the heat of battle, the rare euphoria of unleashing his power, the unaccustomed, stolen thrill of combat, of victory. He saw his hopes, knew his dreams, watched as Koenma carefully allowed first Yusuke, then the rest, to take a place in his heart. He felt loneliness, despair, bitterness, pain, and curiosity, fascination, friendship, hope, loyalty, protection, respect, joy, pride, confidence, and desire. The youth watched as Koenma's feelings changed from distant interest, to friendship, to a brilliant consuming overwhelming... love. Pure, unfettered love directed at him freely, without reservation. The kami's ki wrapped around the youkai, it flowed inside him, twined with his own energy. Overwhelmed Yusuke burrowed deeper into his love's arms, clinging as he rode out the maelstrom that was raging in his soul.

How long they had lain together, enthralled by the power of the bond, neither one could tell. Such mundane aspects of reality failed to matter. Time was of no concern.

It was a small eternity later that Koenma came back to himself. He hummed low in his throat and pulled Yusuke closer, revelling in the warmth that continued to caress his spirit. The young kami couldn't remember ever feeling this complete. Yusuke was what he'd needed, wanted, longed for, but he hadn't recognized the youkai for what he truly was. Yusuke was his destiny, his love, his friend, and so much more. Yusuke was everything!

Yusuke was shivering.

The demon clung to Koenma with his free arm, fingers biting into the god's back, shaking as he buried his face in the curve of Koenma's neck. Koenma hissed softly as he realized his error. Yusuke may know about the different bonds, but most mates had approximately the same level of power. Yusuke hadn't been prepared for the sheer intensity of a God's life force, the power of a Kami. The young youkai had no training, no method of dealing with the sudden influx of another presence flooding and mixing with the demons own essence. He would be fine once he got over the shock, but for now Yusuke needed something to take his focus off the effects of the Bond.

"Yusuke, time to wake up."

Koenma shifted to lay Yusuke on his back, leaning his face down next to his tantei's ear. Warm breath washed over the side of the insensate warrior's face.

"Yusuke, c'mon love, there's still one last thing to do. Open your eyes for me."

A shudder ran up the length of the detective's body, but hazy dark eyes opened slowly, focusing on Koenma's face.

"... There's still more?"

Yusuke's voice was strained, but that was to be expected. Given the youth's emotional, wildly chaotic, intensely physical nature, it was no wonder Yusuke was so strongly effected, even the most stable, spiritually focused of people would have trouble dealing with the initial bonding to a Death God.

"Mmm, we've bound our hearts with consent, our lives, power and souls with blood, our minds with words. All that remains is to bind our bodies with one final act, and the Bond will be complete."

"'Bind our bodies' hmm, lover? I think I know what that means."

"Oh?"

A familiar, cocky grin had spread across Yusuke's face even as blood pounded in the demon's ears. He was never going to tire of kissing his kami, his lover, this man who was his soul mate. A moan escaped him as Koenma's tongue ran along the crease of his lips, teasing its way inside his mouth.

Koenma tasted his new mate deeply, savouring the sweetness and the tingle of electricity that was his loves physical essence. He lifted his arm away from Yusuke's, hoping that their current activity would be enough to distract him from the action. It wasn't.

Yusuke gasped, breaking the kiss, as there was a pull, a sting, the youkai looked at his arm. Surprised to find that the cut had already completely healed, the cord gone, barely any traces of blood at all remaining on his skin.

Koenma smirked as he trailed one finger down the silvery line of the new scar. Yusuke moaned, arching into his mate as the new sensation registered in his mind. The kami chuckled, holding the wrist in his hand as he began running his tongue along the soft skin to lap up any of the remaining traces of blood.

Yusuke mewled, tossing his head and bucking helplessly into his lover's body. Koenma purred low in his chest, holding the demon down with his body weight. Yusuke could easily get away, but why would he want to? His bonded was inflicting the most delicious sensations he had ever thought to experience on him, and that was just from licking his arm!

Koenma moved his explorations from the Bond scar to Yusuke's neck, greedily feasting on the delicate skin just under the curve of his jaw. Yusuke whimpered, tilting his head back to allow his lover better access, his hands pressing and tracing the muscles of Koenma's back. The kami may appear to spend all of his time sitting behind a desk, but he had worked hard to acquire a warrior's build. There was more to the junior god of death than many people realized.

Koenma moved down the curve of Yusuke's neck, then back up the other side to torment the sensitive skin just behind his ear. Yusuke made another delightful noise, a soft, pleasured cry that made Koenma purr. Slender, callused fingers tangled in his hair, holding him in place. Koenma moved back to Yusuke's mouth, stealing another forceful, searing kiss.

Koenma's tongue speared deep, mimicking an act that the kami was very much looking forward to. Yusuke arched into the other mans body, wantonly pressing closer as the hard, heavy heat of his lover's desire pushed across the crease of his thigh. Yusuke spread his legs, wrapping them around the young god's waist, wiggling in a way that nearly robbed Koenma of all his hard won control.

If the sly look on Yusuke's face was any indication, Koenma was going to need to up the ante.

Koenma broke off the kiss and pinned the squirming youkai's hands to the bed with one hand, greedy eyes drinking in the flushed, tousled vision of his mate. Kiss bruised lips were slightly parted as the demon scion panted for air, storm-dark eyes at half-mast and brilliant with lust.

The young kami groaned and lowered his lips to Yusuke's again, ravishing his lover's mouth. One hand swept down the length of Yusuke's body and up again, palm coming to a rest on one semi-peaked nipple. Koenma broke away to drop his head down to Yusuke's shoulder, mouthing along the line of his collarbone.

"Ah!"

Yusuke let loose with another pleasured cry as Koenma bit down on the muscle at the base of his neck. The kami soothed the abused area with his tongue, thoroughly enjoying the sounds he was eliciting from his partner. Rubbing his palm against Yusuke's nipple, he pulled back to admire the bright crimson mark that decorated Yusuke's neck.

Koenma's mark.

Bending again this time the deity targeted his lover's chest. He began to suckle one pebbly nipple even as his other hand stopped rubbing and instead gave the other stiff peak a sharp pinch. Yusuke made an odd sound, choking on a scream as his mate nipped and tongued one nipple even as his fingers plucked, rubbed and tormented the other.

Koenma released Yusuke's wrists as he reached out to one side, blindly groping from the bottle he had noticed earlier. He was triumphant a moment later as his fingers closed around it; he placed it on the bed beside them for easy access later. Yusuke's hands were tangled in the dark honey hair of his lover again, holding him close.

Koenma let his hand wander forward, cupping Yusuke's length and pressing firmly. A strangled scream rang out as Yusuke bucked up helplessly. Koenma grinned into Yusuke's chest; this was going to be fun.

"Mmm, so responsive. I really think I like you best this way Koi."

"Koenmaaaa, teme! Ahhh! Get on with it already! Nnh!"

The god just smirked at his writhing love and moved lower, pausing to swirl his tongue around and in the youkai's navel, his hands sliding to hold onto the frantically twisting hips. He smirked up at his lover; gleaming gold eyes predatory as he hovered just about the younger beings body.

"Very well then."

Although his tone was light, Koenma knew that he would have to proceed carefully. He knew for certain now, that Yusuke was a virgin in every sense of the word. Koenma was his first actual lover, and the kami fully intended to be his last and only bed partner. He would have to time it all carefully, to ensure Yusuke enjoyed it as much as he could.

A quick, murmured cleansing spell rid them both of any potentially unpleasant results of their activity. Yusuke looked curious then blushed deeply as the tingle ran over his body, centred in a rather private area. Koenma laughed quietly at his mate's innocent reaction, glad that he had learned the spell. As if it would be sanitary for him to take Yusuke without cleaning him out first. Speaking of taking, it was time he got on with things.

With that in mind Koenma popped open the bottle and took a healthy amount of gel onto his fingers. He licked Yusuke's erection even as his fingers brushed gently against the tight, puckered entrance to his beloved's body. The dual sensations sent the demon's head crashing back down on the pillows as his body writhed under his lover's touch.

Koenma generously applied the lubrication around Yusuke's opening before sliding the tip of one finger inside. As Yusuke tensed he switched from licking to sucking on the head of the youkai's desire, wringing a passionate cry from the warrior. The kami then used their new bond for the first time, sending wave after wave of pleasure down the link.

Yusuke's body shuddered, opening to Koenma's invading fingers, allowing the first to slip in smoothly. He continued to tease his new mates erection, even as a second finger joined the first, twisting in the tight channel. Yusuke sobbed, torn between trusting forward into Koenma's hot mouth or moving back onto the strange, alien feeling of something probing into his body. Hot, intense pulses of pleasure washed over his senses, and he mewled, biting a knuckle to stifle his cries.

Yusuke lost all sense of time as he was bombarded with intense pleasure from all sides, a low keen building in his throat as a third finger was added. Hot, wet suction on his length, while twisting, searching digits caressed his insides.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Yusuke arched like a bow, vision blanking as Koenma's fingers found something deep inside him and pressed. Breathless Yusuke scrambled for the bottle, clumsy in his haste, pulling Koenma up for a heated kiss. Impatiently the youkai rubbed the slick substance onto his lover's length, one leg over the kami's shoulder and the other held up by the hand that was not still in his body.

Yusuke moaned against Koenma's mouth.

"Now, do it now. Take me! Koenma-ahhhh!"

Koenma grinned in a feral manner, pressing once again on Yusuke's prostate before removing his fingers. The heavy, blunt head of his thick erection pressed lightly against the fluttering opening and the kami moaned aloud at the heat produced from the small contact. Burning gold eyes fixed on demon-dark as the young god moved forward, entering his love one slow inch at a time.

"Shh, relax love, trust me. Relax and let me take care of you."

Yusuke whimpered the burning feeling of being split slowly in two contesting with the hot, heavy pleasure coiling in his gut. Koenma had looked impressive, but he felt fucking huge! Yusuke keened low in his throat as Koenma was finally seated completely within his body; the kami lay hot, sucking kisses over his lover's neck and collarbone. Yusuke clutched at Koenma's back, suddenly desperate for something he couldn't name.

"Move, Koenma, please move!"

Yusuke's voice was thick, rising in a passionate plea. The Reikai prince withdrew slowly before pushing back in, moving gently for the benefit of his inexperienced lover.

"Nngh..."

Yusuke's eyes nearly crossed as the movement of Koenma's hardness inside him sparked off more intense, blazing pleasure. This is what it felt like to be dominated, cherished, protected and loved. The youkai in him revelled in the domination, being taken, claimed, owned by the more powerful being, while his human side basked in the feelings of love that echoed down the bond, all displayed in Koenma's touch.

"More, Koenma!"

"Yusuke..."

He breathed his lover's name like a prayer, a benediction. Their movements sped up, neither able to hold back after being on the edge for so long. Koenma had wanted to go slow, gentle for the sake of his lover, but Yusuke wouldn't have it. Legs draped over Koenma's upper arms, hips rising forcefully to meet each thrust as his arms wrapped around the kami's neck to draw him down into a kiss.

Koenma buried his face in the curve of Yusuke's neck, sucking furiously on the sweaty skin. Yusuke screamed as the thrusts made direct impact on his pleasure spot. Folded nearly in half now the youkai warrior screamed again as his mate moved harder against him, pounding into him as restraint was abandoned.

Harder, faster, winding tighter, higher, Yusuke released with a final pleasure soaked cry, the contractions of his body bringing Koenma to his own completion. The kami's shout was muffled against his lover's skin.

Both were shaking as they came down off the orgasmic high, Koenma gently withdrawing from his lover's body and lowering Yusuke's legs. The tantei sighed, feeling his exhaustion return in full force. Koenma used a quick clean-up spell and pulled the covers over them both.

Yusuke sighed and snuggled closer, humming as he was wrapped in warm arms. A kiss was pressed to his lips and he smiled sleepily.

"Koenma?"

"Aa?"

"I… I think I love you."

Koenma laughed at the sleepy confession, Yusuke's defences down enough for the warrior to admit his feelings out loud.

"I think I love you too. Sleep well Yusuke."

"G'night."

Yusuke yawned, draping himself over Koenma like a living blanket as sleep swept them off into the land of dreams.

_**Owari. **_

-

Authors Notes:

Le sigh. I just cannot catch a break, can I? All I wanted was a short PWP to get over my writers block. Minimal plot, Enma says 'do him', they shag like wild porno-bunnies, the end. But no-oo, I need to have to have a real plot! Now look what I have to deal with! I now have sequel bunnies galore. And they won't go away until I write them down. Dammit. It certainly didn't help that Yusuke kept trying to go all 'weepy uke' on me, frelling virgin sacrifices.

Um…

Eh, if you read it, review it. It's the reason I keeps writing this stuff down anyway. Your opinion is important to us. Please direct all comments, criticisms, flames, praise, threats, and bribes to their appropriate destinations. Ja ne minna.

Betas Notes:

Hi. I thought you had forgotten about me for a while there. It happens, though. Don't worry.

Overall, this is a good piece. I read it over twice, and fixed some spelling and grammar errors. However.

There were a few things that were not really problems, per se, but just a little unusual.

Firstly. Yusuke's attitude. He is not a weak mewling little virgin excessively. The aspect you put in was necessary, and adds an element of reality. Bravo! However, some people may complain about it. I see it as this: He's a virgin. He doesn't know what to do. Why, in the middle of sex, would he suddenly know everything and try to use it?

Secondly, would be just a little thing of mine. I love yaoi. I adore yaoi. However, I CANNOT WRITE YAOI. If someone else spots an error or dislikes it, you are welcome to blame it on the beta. I don't care, and it might help me beta better. I do, however, do the best I can. Which, in my humble opinion, is pretty damn well.

Thanks for taking time to read this over. Ja ne, Sanjuno-san!

-

Finished: 2005-01-14

Revised: 2006-03-01

Beta Read: 09/08/05


End file.
